Arranged Love
by minerva0202
Summary: Clarissa, the princess of Shadowland has been sent by her parents to live in king Valentine's court in Idris. There she is to meet and marry desirable suitors. When Clarissa arrives in Idris she learns that she is to marry either Jonathan prince or Sebastian crownprince to help her country which is very poor. Will Clarissa find love? Whom will she marry?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE - The Ride**

 _Clary´s POV_

We've been on the road for two days with very few stops. I have barely gotten any sleep, I have been thinking way too much. I have been sent by my parents, the king and queen of Shadowland to stay in king Valentine's court in Idris. The main reason my parents sent me is to present myself and to hopefully meet a worthy suiter that pleases my parents. My kingdom, Shadowland is a very, very small country compared to Idris. Some people would say that Shadowland isn't a country based on its size but I like the size of it - everybody knows each other. Someone knocks on the door and I bid him enter.

"Sorry princess, but there is a huge tree barricading the road - it could take a little while getting it out of the way."

The guard takes my hand as I step out of the carriage. I have been in that carriage for far too many hours so as I step out my eyes have to adjust to the sun as I am blinded by it.

"Your ladies-in-waiting have gathered some food for you, it has been a while since our last stop"

The guard nods his head towards my two most trusted ladies-in-waiting, Mary and Kenna. Mary is looking for something in the carriage behind mine and Kenna is walking around, exploring. I would never have left without them, they've been my friends - my only friends since childhood. As I walk towards them I start noticing the surroundings. All I can see are trees and plants all around me, we are clearly in a very big forest. It's quite unlike Shadowland, since it's dark most of the year there aren't many plants around - not like here at least.

"Clarissa!" I hear Kenna yell from somewhere unknown. I walk towards Mary, who is holding a basket in her right hand and a blanket in the other. She has her blonde hair tied up in a big bun and is wearing a moss-green dress that reaches down to her calves. "Mary, Clarissa!" Kenna shouts again as she runs towards us. Kenna on the other hand has her dark brown hair in a braid that falls down to her waist and is wearing a dark-red toned dress with a black belt arount the waist.

"You HAVE to see what I just found" she says eagerly to us. She takes my hand and draws me after her towards something behind the trees.

"What is it you found Kenna, just tell me -"

I am stunned. I have never seen anything like this ever in my life. We are standing on a cliff of some sorts and clearly we are up on a mountain since we can see over the largest city I have ever seen. We stand in silence all awed by the sight.

"Hey, isn´t that King Valentine's palace?" Mary says suddenly and by that draws my attention to the big palace. The city itself is on a low ground and spreads through the whole valley while the castle is placed on a little hill that rises up from the city.

"I guess it is" I say a little disoriented. The sun shines so perfectly down on the city and illuminates its features. When I focus on the city I start noticing the tiny people walking the streets. They look like ants from up here.

"I did not know that we were this close to the city. We will probably be arriving right on dinner time" Mary says and as always she is only thinking about her stomach's needs.

I don't answer her, instead I just keep on staring at this faraway city, my future home if I play my role well. Mary and Kenna spread the blanket on the grass and sit down. As I sit down beside them Mary reaches for the basked she was holding earlier and takes out from it some water, bread and fruits. We sit in quiet eating for a while until Kenna starts speaking.

"I have heard that the king's sons are very handsome" she says and blinks me. I let out a little smile.

"The waitress from the guesthouse last night told me that they are three of them: Sebastian is the oldest and therefore the heir to the throne, Jace is the one in the middle and then there is the youngest, Max, he is about 10 years old" I listen eagerly as Kenna tells us what the waitress had told her. I've never seen the princes or heard anything about them before.

"Which one is the cutest?" Mary asks suddenly as she takes a bite from the strawberry she´s eating. That will be the 7th strawberry she eats, it really amazes me how much she can eat and still have that perfect skinny-body of hers.

"The waitress said that she had not seen them in person but had heard that women either think Jace is the most handsome man on the earth or Sebastian. I guess they are both quite irresistible" Kenna answers and blinks me again.

"Clary," the name they have been calling me since I can remember, "Are you to be wed with one of them?" She asks point out. I think about it for a few seconds but then I let out a little laugh.

"No I do not think so, at least not the crown prince. We are not a wealthy country and therefore would not be a desirable match for them" I answer. Suddenly I start thinking about the main reason why I am here, to meet my future husband. My parents have been forcing me to meet young suitors ever since I turned sixteen last year. I did meet a young boy that I liked, but he was from a middle class family so my parents quickly ended the relationship before it even began. When I asked Mary and Kenna if they wanted to leave Shadowland and travel with me to Idris to live there until I marry, they did not even think a second about it - they were and are so excited. After all they are also expected by their families to marry while in Idris"

"Maybe the princes have some nice friends he can introduce us to" Mary says excitingly. I don't answer but I let out a little laugh and smile towards her. I know the question Mary and Kenna want to ask me but I guess they are too afraid. "Am I excited moving to a foreign country to meet and marry a man that can financially help my country's need?" Well, It did not come as a surprise when my parents told me about Idris, there were no desirable suitors in Shadowland but Idris was crawling with them. But that doesn't answer the question, am I excited? - yes, I guess I am deep inside.

After a couple of hours sitting on that cliff watching the sun crawl down towards the east from the sky the guard comes walking towards us and tells us that we are ready to go. Mary and Kenna gather the food and blanket and we walk towards the carriage. As I step in I notice how big the carriage for only one person compared to Kenna´s and Mary´s semi-big carriage behind me.

"Mary! Kenna!" I call after them as they themselves are walking in their own carriage. They come running towards me, expecting something bad has happened.

"What is wrong my lady?" Mary says with courtesy next to the guard.

"I was hoping you could accompany me in my carriage the rest of the journey" I explain I can see that they are relieved nothing is wrong. The guard is called to his post and as he leaves I take Mary's hand and lead them inside. "I did not want to be alone - I do not have much time left from my old life. When we come to Idris m new life begins, my life in Idris" I tell them as we sit down. Mary and Kenna nod their heads and take my hand. They both know what I want to tell them - I am scared.

* * *

 **And that's it!**

 **So, I just came up with the idea for this story yesterday and immediately started working on it. I am very excited for this story and I hope you are too! I really hope you liked this first chapter of my new story. I have already started writing the next chapter and hope to uploaded it in the next few days. If you want to read more from my you can check out my other story; "WHO AM I?".**

 **Until next time...xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

 **I got a question about the idea for the story. Someone asked if it was based on reign. When I first thought of the story it was originally going to be a mix of The Vampire Diaries and Reign but then I wanted to write from TMI so I guess it is a little bit from those three.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO - The Welcome**

 _Jace's POV_

I watch as my father's butler yells at the staff hispanically trying to tell them to hurry, the princess will arrive very soon. I walk slowly and calmly towards the main entrance of the palace. My father is already waiting at the top of the stairs and my brothers beside him.

"Jace!" Max shouts the minute he spots me. I have been on a hunting trip with Alec and Magnus so I have not seen Max in days. Max jumps in my arms and I hug him tight. Sebastian turns his head towards us, watching us for a split second until we hear shoutings.

"They're here! They´re here your majesties!" A young boy shouts as he runs up the stairs towards my father.

My father, the king, gives him a cold look and the boy shuts up. I take Max's hand and we start walking down the stairs. As we're walking I spot a big red carriage riding in to our port with two guards on each side of it, it must be the princess's carriage, then another small carriage follows.

"Are you not excited?" Max asks me questiongly looking up to me as we walk.

"Why do you ask?" I ask him back.

"You just have your serious look on you" Max explains and suddenly puts on a strange face, clearly mimicking mine. I laugh and mess in his hair but I don't answer him, perhaps because I do not know the answer myself. When my father told me and Seb about her and why she will be staying with us I did not know what to expect, a lot of questions have been going through my head since then; "Is she pretty?" "How long is she staying here?" "Is she nice?" and so on. My father gestures us to stand beside him as the carriage stops in front of us. I notice him putting that fake of a smile on him as the guard opens the carriage's door. A woman steps out, wearing a red dress with a black belt around the waist. Her hair is dark and has been braided.

"Seb, is that the princess?" I whisper to Sebastian. His head tilts towards me. "No I do not think so, if so then you can have her" Sebastian answers and lets out a small laugh. Father turns his head towards us and hushes us. He has been enforcing our good behaviour since the day he told us she was coming. Another girl walks out and takes place beside the brown-haired girl, clearly she is not the princess either. Her hair is the complete opposite of the brown-haired girl, her hair is blonde and she has it in a big bun on top of her head. After a few second another girl walks out of the carriage, she looks around as she steps down on the concrete. Her red fluffy hair falls wildly down her back. She is wearing a bright blue dress that falls down to the ground. She has a dark blue cape that connects to the dress in the neckline. Her face is white and her eyes blue. She is a young and skinny thing. As I stand in awe over the beautiful girl standing in front of me my father steps towards her and kisses her hand.

"I call dibs" I hear from beside me and I look at Sebastian. He blinks me and walks towards the princess. I follow my brother. The girl smiles and giggles as Sebastian kisses her hand. When it is my turn I walk up to her and I notice how small she is, she is very petite.

"Hey, I am Jonathan" I say as I take her hand. "Hello, I am Clarissa" she says. Her voice is sweet and delicate. Her hand is soft and warm to the touch and kiss it. "Nice to meet your acquaintance" I say and smile to her.

* * *

 _Clary's POV_

I take a step down from the carriage, a step towards my new life. A middle-aged old man greets me and kisses my hand as a courtesy. It must be the king.

"Welcome princess, I am king Valentine and I welcome you to our home. I hope you will enjoy your stay here in Idris" he says and smiles. I take a small bow and smile back. Then a young man steps towards me. He is tall, has a black hair and is wearing their national colours, purple and silver. It must be the crown prince.

"Greetings your highness" the prince says as he takes my hand and kisses it. I let out a giggle and smile to him. "I am Sebastian, the crown prince. I hope we will get to know each other" He says and smiles some more. I guess I am on team Sebastian now I think to myself. When Sebastian takes a step back another boy steps towards me. He is a complete opposite to Sebastian. His hair is curly and blonde and his skin is brown. The only similarity is their height.

"Hey, I am Jonathan" he says and takes my hand. "Hello, I am Clarissa" I say as sweetly as I can. He kisses my hand gently. "Nice to meet your acquaintance" he says and smiles. His eyes are the brightest green I have ever seen, so big and beautiful. I take it back, I cannot decide which team I am on. The king shows me inside and gives my a short tour. He shows me the throne room and the dining room and then he shows me to my room. Mary and Kenna follow me closely and I hear them sigh from time to time out of awe. When we reach my room I notice that the servants have already brought my things up to my room.

"This will be your dwelling princess, your ladies-in-waiting's dwellings are just down the hall" the king explains as he opens the door to my room. It is very, very big. Much more bigger then my room in Shadowland. The king tells me that he has an errand to run and bids me well. The first thing I do when I walk into the room is to pull the curtains away from the window. When the light enters the room I notice the beautiful red-ish colour on the walls. The room itself has a bed up to the wall, nightstand, beautiful wooden desk, a big standing mirror and a walk-in closet that has been filled with beautiful dresses and clothing. Next to the bed is a door to the bathroom.

"You like it?" I hear from behind me. As I turn around I notice that Jonathan is standing in the doorway, leaning against the door with his hands crossed. I thought I was alone.

"Yes, it is very big" I answer and look around once again. We stand in silence for a little while. "Very much unlike my room in Shadowland" I say. He lets out a little laugh and loosens his hands.

"Dinner will be served in an hour. You remember the way to the dining room?" he asks me. The dining room, where was that again. My silence answered his question perfectly.

"I understand, the palace is quite big. I would not know the way the first day myself" he says with a smile. "I will come shortly before dinner-time and walk you to dinner. Would you like that?" he asks. I walk up to him. "I would like that very much" I answer and bow. "My lady" he says, blinks me and takes a bow and then he's gone. I walk towards the bed and throw myself onto it. As I sink into the soft mattress I think about Sebastian and Jonathan and how they had been so nice to me. I feel my cheeks burn up. "Stop thinking about them Clarissa! You are supposed to meet a rich young suitor not the richest princes in town" I tell myself. They will probably be wed off to more beautifuller and richer princesses of the world. A few minutes later Mary and Kenna enter my chambers and pull me out from the bed and out of my thoughts.

"Wow, your room is probably twice as big as ours" Kenna says and looks around.

"It's bigger than my room in Shadowland" I tell them and laugh at the idea.

"What are you going to wear to the dinner?" Mary asks as she walks into my walk-in-closet.

"I do not know what I am supposed to wear" I tell them honestly.

Kenna joins Mary and together they search through my dresses while I comb my messy hair. After a few moments Kenna walks out of the closet holding a light yellow dress. It reminds me of Shadowland, since our national colour is yellow, pretty ironic right? Since it is always dark in Shadowland our founders wanted the national colour to be bright and therefore the yellow colour. Mary and Kenna help my but it on. It's a new dress that my mother had gotten me before I left so I have not gotten a chance to wear it. Kenna and Mary look at me and smile.

"You look perfect!" Mary says happy. She then takes my brush and puts half of my hair up in a bun so half of it falls down my back. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. Mary and Kenna look at each other surprisingly. I tell them about Jonathan walking me to dinner.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner! We have to leave, now" Mary says and takes Kenna´s arm.

They open the door and bow when Jonathan enters the room. When they're behind him I can see Mary mouthing "Good luck" and then their gone. I bow before Jace and he does the same. His eyes run down my body and back up. I notice his eyes sparkle as I walk up to him.

"You look ravishing" he says and offers me his arm. I feel my cheeks flush so I take a deep breath. Jonathan offers me his hand and I take it and nod my head as to thank him. "You look dapper yourself" I say politely. We walk silently towards the dining room. To my surprise, it does not feel strange being with him but not talking. I enjoy the silence.

"Does it not frighten you being here alone? Far away from your family?" Jonathan asks suddenly.

"Why do you ask?" I ask him back. He does not answer immediately, he seems to be thinking a lot.

"You just do not seem afraid or scared or even homesick" he explains. I think it over for a second before I answer.

"Well, I am not completely alone here. I have my ladies-in-waiting Kenna and Mary to accompany me" I tell him but I can tell that it did not satisfy his question. When we arrive at the dining room, guards open the doors for us and we walk inside. There is a large table in the center of it. We must be the last persons to arrive since there are only two seats available. The king, Valentine sits at the end of the table, on his right side Sebastian is sitting and on his left side there is a seat available for Jonathan. My seat is next to Sebastian. At the other side of the table my ladies-in-waiting are sitting opposite the king's personal advisors and other important people. Sebastian stands up as I walk towards my seat. He pulls my seat from the table and pushes it under me as I sit down. "Thank you" I say to Sebastian as he takes his seat. "You are welcome my princess" he says and kisses my hand. "I must say, you look extravagant" he tells me and smiles. I can feel Jonathan's eyes on us, watching us. I thank Sebastian and he nods his head. After a three-course meal, when I think I can not eat any more the servants bring in the dessert. I sigh as they put the chocolate slice before me. "Prepare, it is like this every day" Jonathan says as he takes a bite. I let out a little laugh but it is quickly smothered when Valentine rises up from his seat.

"I wanted to use the opportunity and thank Clarissa and her parents for letting her stay with us. As you all know, Shadowland is a small but proud country and have they been our neighborhood friends since the beginning of time. Clarissa turned 16 last year and is therefore ready to be wed and that is where we come in. She is to marry either two of the princes and live here in the palace as a queen or as Jonathan's wife forever - To future friendships" he finishes and lifts up his glass.

I sit completely still as the others stand up and raise their glass. _Forever_. The word echoes in my head. I guess I did not expect to be staying here forever. And to marry either of the princes. I thought I would get to meet others and find my own suitor? This was never the deal. I was supposed to have a say in this, right?. I sense Sebastian stiffen beside me. Is he excited about this?

"Princess Clarissa, is everything alright?" the king asks as he takes his seat. I sense everybody's eyes on me waiting for my response.

"Yes of course, my king. I just did not know that I was to be married to either one of your sons. I thought I would go home" The last words drift away. Everybody looks at me questioningly, especially the king.

"This is the arrangement that me and your parents made years ago. You have been raised to the possibility to become a queen. They did not tell you?" the king asks a little aggressively.

My parents made a deal about my future many years ago? They told me that I could choose a suitor of my own, as long as he was rich and of a good family. And since my older brother, William is to be king one day it never occurred to me that I would be queen myself one day. I can feel my head getting heavier and heavier by each breath I take.

"Princess…" Prince Jonathan's voice echoes in my head. He sounds worried. I take a deep breath and try to look as good as I can.

"Ofcourse they told me, I had simply forgotten about it" I tell them. The king, Sebastian and other men at the table surprisingly start laughing.

"Women and their memories" Sebastian says in between laughs.

My head is burning. The laughs echo in my head and I can not calm it. Before I know it I have stood up from my chair.

"My lady, did we offend you?" Sebastian asks, still recovering from the laugh.

"No ofcourse not, I am just tired. It has been a long journey. If you will excuse me I am going to retire for the evening" I explain. I can see my ladies getting ready to leave with me. "Kenna, Mary, I will be going alone thank you" I tell them as politely as I can. I take a bow and leave the room, walking towards what I believe is the exit.

* * *

 **So that's it!**

 **I have been writing all day! So I really do hope you like this chapter. Please review it if you can, I really enjoyed reading your reviews for the last chapter.**

 **I am almost finished with chapter three so I will perhaps post it tomorrow or on Thursday.**

 **Until then...xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE - The Garden**

 _Clary's POV_

After a few minutes walking the hallway I stop a servant walking in the opposite direction.

"Hello, do you know if there is a garden here somewhere or a balcony or anything? I just need to get out" I ask her a little frantic. I take a deep breath and calm myself. The servant takes a bow.

"There is a garden just around that corner your highness. Goodnight your highness" the maid says and continues walking. When I have walked around the corner I finally see an exit to a garden. The fresh air that greets me as I open the door cools my heated face and I relish in it. It is not a big garden but it is enough. I take a seat on a bench in the middle of the garden. My head is spinning with thoughts and pain. Suddenly I notice the sky, it's dark. The moon has crawled its way to the sky and the stars have appeared. I suddenly feel something cold on my cheek, tears. I never let myself cry, I do not have the time for it. But right now, I just want to sit here and let the tears flow.

"It is a lovely night" I suddenly hear from behind me. I'm startled and I hurry wipe the tears away. I turn away from the voice trying to hide my face, I can only imagine how I look like, and it is not nice. Someone walks up to me and takes a seat beside me. "Are you alright?" It's Jonathan. I wipe my face again, still not wanting to turn to him. "I am just fine thank you" I tell him trying to sound like I mean it. We sit in silence for a while.

"You did not know about the arrangement did you?" he says bluntly. My eyes start swelling up. I can't hold it in any much longer. The tears start crawling down from my eyes again, one by one.

"No" I say sobbing. "That was never the deal I agreed to" I tell him honestly. Why do I trust the man so much? I am not used to telling people my secrets. Is it the exhaustion from the journey?

"It can not be that awful getting to know us and marrying one of us?" he asks sarcastically but I feel like he is a little serious. I take a deep breath.

"I just thought that I would get to meet and marry other suitors on my own volition, as long as they were rich and powerful" I tell him.

"Well, _we_ are rich and powerful" he says jokingly. I let out a slight laugh. I wipe my face and turn to him. I hope my face doesn't look as awful as I think it does.

"I know. I have nothing against you two, at all. I just never had the thought in my head that I could become a queen. And to top it all, my parents lied to me. They told me only a few months ago that I would be living with you for the times period, not my whole life. And they also told me that I would get to find my own love..." I had started rambling so I slow down and take a deep breath. "...I guess there is no 'finding your own love' when you are a royalty" I finish. My head is too full with anger and thoughts that I do not notice it when Jonathan puts his hand on my face wiping the tears that have begun crawling again from my eyes. I look at him surprised as he strokes my face, wiping the tears away. He doesn't say anything, just sits there and looks at me. Suddenly I realise the awkward position I had put myself into. Crying and complaining to a prince. I stand up and wipe my dress with my hands, as a habit. Jonathan stands up with me.

"Hey, It's oka-" he starts and I can see his hand reaching for my arm.

"I, I, I need to go" I spit out. I take a very quick bow and start walking towards the entrance, running is more like it. I do not stop until I have reached my room. After I have closed my door I collapse on the floor, burying my head in my hands. What was I thinking? Why can you not just shut up and act like the lady you are supposed to be? Princesses do not share feelings with princes, especially their possibly future husbands. After a few minutes I stand up, undress and lie down on my impossibly soft bed. It takes me a long time to fall asleep, but when I do it is a good relief for my head.

* * *

Jace's POV

After Clarissa leaves the garden I sit down on the bench again. There are too many things going on in my head. How can I make her feel better? Why did she run off? Was I not supposed to touch her face - did she not like it?. I take a deep breath. But the question that rules my thoughts is; "Could it be that I have fallen for her in just one day?". I stand up and start walking towards my room which is on the third floor. As I walk inside I notice Sebastian standing up against the wall, his hands crossed and his face cold.

"I thought I had called dibs" he says. I wonder if he is being sarcastic or not, you never know with him.

"She was sad, I just comforted her" I tell him. He looks at me for a brief moment and then he loosens up. He walks up to me and pads my shoulder.

"Good thing she has you for a friend then" he says and starts walking away. I stand still for a moment, then I start walking up the stairs towards my chambers.

* * *

Clary's POV

I am woken up by two maids. It is quite early for my taste but I will just have to get used to it. My face feels swollen and tired but the maids fix it up very nicely. They put on mascara, white powder to enhance my whiteness, red lip colour and then lastly they underline my eyes with a black liner trying to make my eyes bigger. As I thank them and they walk out the door my two tired ladies-in-waiting walk in the door, yawning.

"Are you not tired at all?" Kenna asks me as she walks up to me. I can see the redness under her eyes, she probably did not sleep well and either did I.

"Yes I am. My maids just fixed me up real good" I explain and stand up from my vanity table.

Kenna nods her head as I explain. I walk into my closet trying to pick an outfit for today.

"How about you two, what is your excuse for being tired?" I ask them as I take out varies dresses from the closet.

"I slept well, I just am so tired from the journey. I am just too exhausted" Mary says and walks into the closet. "Wear the green one, it's nice" she says and yawns again.

"It is the same for me" Kenna says from behind us. "How about you Clary, why are you so tired?" she asks me. I take the green dress and walk towards Kenna. Should I tell them the truth? No, I am too embarrassed.

"The same, I guess" I answer and hand Kenna the dress. "Could you help me?" I ask politely. I notice Kenna's face, she knows I am lying but decides not to ask more questions.

"Ofcourse" she just says and helps me put on the dress.

As we enter the dining room I notice everyone's eyes on me and especially Jonathan's. I walk up to Sebastian and take a seat. Breakfast is much more quicker than yesterday's dinner. Throughout the breakfast I try not to look at Jonathan, I just want to forget about last night. Sebastian is very talkative this morning. He asks me about my home country, how I slept last night, what I am going to do today and so forth. Even though I am trying not to look at Jonathan I can not help but look at him from time to time and when I do he is always looking at me. My cheeks flush and I try the best I can to calm down.

"Princess Clarissa, would you like to take a walk with me after breakfast? I would really like to have your company" Sebastian asks me. He smiles and takes a sip of his drink. He is very handsome today, even more than yesterday. He looked so pompous in his uniform yesterday but now he is just wearing a green tunic and brown trousers, completely normal and ordinary.

"I would like that very much" I tell him. I notice he is happy with my response and even a little excited. Only minutes later a young boy runs into the dining room. He is very small and is wearing very formal clothing.

"Excuse me father, I overslept" the boy tells the king as he takes a seat beside Jonathan. I did not even notice the empty seat. It must be Sebastian's and Jonathan's younger brother.

"You are excused. But if you come late _again_ you can just eat with the servants. Do not interrupt us, is that clear?" the king says a little harshly. The young boy puts up a little frown.

"Yes father" then suddenly the frown disappears and he starts staring at me. He does not say anything though, probably in fear of more scolding from his father. After breakfast is over I stand up alongside Sebastian. We had a walk to attend to. When the king leaves the young prince comes running towards me with Jonathan behind him.

"Are you Clarissa?" the young prince asks me. Sebastian sighs.

"You should refer to her as princess or your highness. Don't they teach you anything in that private school?" Sebastian says from beside me. I turn to him.

"It's alright, he can just call me Clary" I say and turn back to the young prince. He smiles and reaches out his hand.

"Hey Clary, I'm Max" he says and I shake his hand. Jonathan lets out a little laugh from behind Max.

"Clary? Where does that come from?" he asks and smiles to me.

"My friends and family call me that" I tell him but I try not to look him in the eyes, it is getting harder and harder.

"I like it" he then says and I look up to him. He is still smiling. Sebastian then hands me his arm. "Should we get going?" he asks me. " _Thank god, I was starting to sweat here"_ is what I wanted to say but I let it be.

"Yes, we should go" I say smiling and take Sebastian's arm. I take a small bow towards Max and Jonathan. They bow back and we take our leave.

* * *

 **I know it's short but I hope you like it. Please review if you want 3**

 **Until next time...xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR - The Stare-Down**

 _Clary's POV_

We have been walking for an hour maybe, I am not good at keeping track of the time. We have not been talking much, just walking and exploring the castle.

"You are not much of a talkative person are you?" Sebastian ask suddenly.

"Well, usually I am but right now I am just thinking way too much" I tell him honestly.

"What is it you are thinking about?" he asks me.

"Just home, my family and this new home I will be living for the rest of my life" I say and sigh.

"It will be nice having you here" he says and smiles. "You know, I am very excited about whom you will marry" he says a little excitingly. I don't know what I should answer to that, I did not expect it.

"Oh, thank you" I say a little shy and try to smile back. _That was a little weird._ _Does he think of this as a game? Which prince will get to marry the faraway princess? Am I overthinking?_

"Clarissa?" Sebastian says and brings me back from my thoughts.

"Yes, sorry" I say.

"I was asking if you would want to have dinner with me when I come back from my hunting trip?" he asks and it is then that I notice we have stopped walking. I pause for a bit. He looks at me questioningly, he does not seem to be the waiting-kind-of-boy.

"Hunting trip?" I ask Sebastian.

"Yes, the one me and Jonathan are going on alongside our guards and close friends. It is an annual thing" he tells me. "We will be leaving tomorrow morning"

"Did Jonathan not just come home from a hunting trip just yesterday?" I ask Sebastian. I notice it that he seems to dislike it when I mention Jonathan.

"Yes, but now I am coming with him" he tells me. "But will I be enjoying your company when I come back home?" he asks impatiently. Suddenly I realize that I am to be married to either of them. Of course I should be willing to get to know them as much as I can so I can decide whom to marry. "Umm, yes sure" I answer him.

"I will be looking forward to it" he says smiling and excitingly. "I will see you at dinner tonight" and then he kisses my hand and leaves me with my thoughts.

The day goes by as I start the first day with my new tutors. I attend reading-, dance-, gardening- and common princess-classes. Later, as I get ready for dinner I write a letter to my parents. I mention the deal I never agreed to but finish the letter by telling them about the interest Prince Sebastian has shown in me, I am sure they will be very pleased with that. I do not want to hold any grudge towards them about the agreement between them and King Valentine so I keep it on the cool terms in the letter. As I fold the letter and put it in an envelope I hear a knock on the door. It can't be Mary and Kenna because they had already helped me get ready for dinner.

"Come in girls" I call from my desk, expecting my ladies-in-waiting to come inside and rushing for me to hurry.

"Sorry, just a humble prince entering, no girls" I hear from behind me. My heart skips a beat as I am very startled to hear Jonathan's voice.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Jonathan asks me as he walks towards me. I can feel my cheeks warm up, I am still a bit embarrassed about last evening.

"No, it is alright I just was not expecting you" I tell him honestly.

"Yes, I was just hoping I would get to escort you to dinner again" he tells me. "That is, If you are ready for dinner" he says. I stand up from the desk and walk up to him.

"I thought maybe you had lost all liking in me after yesterday" I tell him honestly. He pauses for a bit before he answers.

"No of course not. Why would I?" he asks me. I am a little startled by his answer, _he did not think badly of me after I, an honorable princess, cried my heart out to him?_ I can feel yesterday's sobs coming to me again.

"Because I was crying and complaining and…"

"It is okay to cry you know. It is not like we are inhuman, we cry." he says. "Even though I am a prince I cry from time to time, it is healthy" he tells me. I can feel a single tear crawl down my cheek. He then smiles to me. "I am happy you opened yourself to me, now I know you are not just a self-absorbed, stone-hearted princess" he says sarcastically and laughs. I can't help but let out a little giggle. "See, I even made you laugh" he says and pins my chin. I feel my cheeks flush again, goddamn them.

"Sorry" I apologize. He stares at me questioningly.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asks. I think for a second before I answer. "I honestly don't know" I tell him. He smiles and I smile back. Our communications are as simple as that.

"Now, Clarissa-"

"Clary" I interrupt, "You can just call me Clary" I tell him.

"Clary, right" he says remembering this morning. "Now _Clary_ , are you ready for dinner?" he asks and stretches forth his hand. I take it. "Yes, we should get going. We are probably going to be late again" I say as we walk out of my chamber.

"That is okay, they can start without us" he says and grins.

As we walk towards the dining room, Jonathan tells me about his youth here in the palace and tells me how each and every corner of the castle has a story from his youth. He tells me a few of them. One story takes place behind a statue of Jonathan's great grandfather. He and Sebastian had been playing hide and seek on the second floor when they were littlemand Jonathan thought it a great idéa to hide there but ended up falling asleep there because Sebastian did not find him. He did not want Sebastian to find him so he decided to take a nap. When he woke up it was almost dinner time. He ran to the dining room and found Sebastian there just eating with his father. He was so angry that he did not find him that he ran to his room and stayed there the rest of the night.

"I even skipped dinner!" Jonathan says jokingly. I laugh at that and Jonathan follows.

"That is a nice story Jonathan" I tell him. We have stopped, we are outside the dining room.

"You know what, you can just call me Jace" he then says.

"Jace?" I ask him.

"Yes, it is the name my mother used to call me before she died. My brothers use it and sometimes my father. I feel like Jonathan is the name my acquaintances and others use but since we are friends and all I feel like you should call me Jace" he says and smiles towards me. I nod my head.

"Alrighty, _Jace_ " I say and smile back. We are clearly late to dinner, again, since everyone´s heads turn towards us as we walk in.

"And you are late because…?" King Valentine asks as we take out seat. I can feel Sebastian's questioning eyes on me and Jonathan, Jace.

"I was just writing my parents a letter" I tell the king. He did not seem to expect me to answer so he nods his head and the servants bring in the food.

"It is very nice of you Jace to escort our young princess to dinner, again. Have you not yet learned the way from here to your chambers?" He asks me sarcastically, I think. Although he is asking me he is looking at Jace.

"No, not yet. It is too big of a palace I guess." I tell him and smile to ease the tension I can feel coming between them. _I don't understand them, are they in a competition or something? Who can spend the most time with me? Who gets the princess?_. Sebastian finally turns his head towards me and smiles back to me.

"Of course, what was I thinking" he says and laughs. I feel uncomfortable, I don't know if he is being sarcastic or not. The rest of dinner time is spent talking about politics and about tomorrow's hunting trip. Clearly the King is going too. After dinner and after the king has left alongside all of his friends (assistants and personal counselors) that eat with and my ladies-in-waiting, I notice I am left alone with the three princes. Sebastian stands beside me and Jace and Max on the other side of the table.

"Would you like me to escort you to your chambers?" Sebastian asks me filled with confident. I would say yes, but I feel like Jace wants to talk to me.

"No, I am alright. Thank you for the offer though" I say politely. I can notice Sebastian's grudge as I turn him down.

"Alright my lady" he takes my hand, "I will see you in three days, and I can tell you that I am very excited about our private dinner" he says and kisses my hand. I notice Jace's eyes on us.

"Me too Prince Sebastian, have a nice trip" I say, again politely. He smiles, takes a bow and then leaves. As Sebastian leaves I walk towards Jace and Max.

"Private dinner?" Jace asks curiously.

"Yes. Sebastian asked me on our walk after breakfast if I wanted to spend an evening with him when he gets back from the hunting trip" I tell him. Jace doesn't seem all that happy about it.

"It is only a dinner. And after all, I should get to know BOTH of you if I am to be married to one of you" I tell him honestly. He nods in agreement. We stand in silence for a split second.

"I am sorry about earlier" Jace apologizes.

"You mean when you and Seb had a stare-down" Max says and laughs. I giggle with him and Jace smiles with us. He puts his right hand over Max's shoulder and messes in his hair. Max laughs and tries effortlessly to get away.

"But why are you sorry?" I then ask him suddenly. Jace lets go of Max.

"I guess I don't like you being in the middle between me and Sebastian. If he is frustrated about something he should talk to me, not you" he answers and I notice his smile fading. I don't know what to answer him so I just nod.

"Sebastian told me you were going on a hunting trip with him tomorrow morning, are you leaving too Max?" I ask. Max's smile turns into a frown. "

No, they won't let me" he says and looks up to his brother.

"Because your are only 10 years old" Jace says and smiles. "Maybe I will take you on a little trip next summer, how about that?" Jace says, trying to cheer him up.

"I can wait for that! Summer is only a couple of months away" Max says excitingly.

Suddenly I feel my head getting dreary and tired, it has been a long day of lessons and teachings. "I think I should go to bed, I am very tired" I tell them.

"I can escort you Clary!" Max then says and takes my hand. I look at Jace for approval.

"It is okay, I have to start packing for tomorrow's trip anyway" he says and blinks me.

"I look forward for your return" I tell him and smile.

"Maybe we'll also get to enjoy an evening together when I come back?" he asks. I am not sure if it is a joke or not so I just smile and take a bow out of courtesy. He watches after us as Max leads me out the door. Maybe he was serious after all.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S IT...for today.**

 **Wow it has been a while hasn't it? I am so sorry, I have been so busy writing my final essay for school and I just turned it in this week. I really hoped you liked this chapter. Please leave me a message or review if you want, I really appreciate it.**

 **Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE - The Snake

 _Clary's POV_

It´s been three days since the princes, the king and some courtmen went on their hunting-trip. They are expected to arrive tomorrow morning. After they left I have gotten to know the true life of a princess in a big palace in a big country. I have guards following my every steps and schedules from when I wake up till I fall asleep. The days have gone by studying, attending classes, following my strict schedule and drinking tea with my ladies-in-waiting and the other women in King Valentine's court. As I sit and drink an evening tea with my ladies-in-waiting I can feel my mind in an unknown place somewhere in PrinceLand. I don't know if I am excited or stressed since Prince Sebastian is expecting me to have dinner with him when he comes back...and so is Prince Jonathan, Jace. Everything has happened so fast here. I've only been here for a week and I've already managed to gain the prince's' attention. I don't know how long I've got until I am to be married to either one of them, I guess I want to get to know them as much as I can, when I can. I am still a bit shooked and stressed by the thought that in the ind, it will be up to the king whom I marry. But I guess maybe I could have a little say in whom I marry in the end.

"So, the princes are coming home tomorrow noon alongside the king and courtmen. Are you excited?" I hear Mary ask but I am too far in PrinceLand to receive it.

Mary seems to turn to Kenna when she notices that I ain't paying attention to her.

"I heard from one of my maids that Prince Sebastian has planned a big dinner party for two up in his room once he returns…" I hear Mary say beside me. That brings me to my senses again. "...you would not know anything about that Clary?" she asks with a scornful tone, but not in the bad way. I take a sip of my tea as I ponder if I should tell them the truth, I just do not want to tell them something and make them excited. I can feel their eyes fixed on me, waiting for my response although I think they know the answer themselves, knowing that the maids gossip A LOT. I put the teacup on the table and cross my legs as proper ladies do.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do know about it" I begin and I can tell by the sparkle in their eyes that they are excited. "Prince Sebastian has asked for my accompany when he returns" I say and reach for my teacup once again, it feels like a sort of a safety net while I tell the girls my secret.

"In his personal chambers?" Kenna says surprised by the thought. Mary pinches her in the arm as a warning.

"It's not like that. He just wants to spend a nice quiet evening with me over dinner, does that not sound alright to you Kenna?" I ask her, after all they are my best friends, my only friends, and I would like their blessing for the things I do.

"Of course it is alright, it just sounded weird in the beginning. But I am very very excited for you Clary. A personal dinner with the crown prince, and you have only been here for a week or so!" she says excitingly.

"I agree with Kenna, this is wonderful" Mary says and smiles. I skip telling them about the dinner with Jace since it is not yet confirmed. The thought makes me smile.

The day passes by and before I know I lie on my bed thinking about tomorrow. Dinner with Prince Sebastian, it is the dream of every girl in this country and yet I don't feel that same excitement. I am more excited to see Jace again. But why am I so quick to pick a favourite, I haven't even had a proper talk with either of them, just a short walk with Sebastian and a few other short ones with Jace on our way to dinner. I fall asleep open minded about both of them, I am not going to have any opinions about either of them until after dinner with both of them.

I am woken by my maid, Agnes entering my chambers. She is wearing her usual maid-uniform but this time she leaves her hair in braid instead of a bun like always. She brings me hot tea and some cinnamon buns. I will miss these little breakfast in bed once the King returns. He enjoys having big breakfast feasts everyday and everyone is bound to attend, it is alright but I also enjoy this little tea and pastry early in the mornings.

"Would you like me to tell you today's schedule your highness?" Agnes asks me after she has put my breakfast down on my nightstand.

"I have told you to call me just Clarissa or Clary, I hate all these formalities when we are just in private" I remind and smile.

"Sorry your high- miss Clarissa" she says and tries to smile not to awkwardly but fails terribly.

"But yes, I would like to know today's schedule" I tell her as I grab my teacup.

"Alright. So you have a free time until 12 o'clock, at 12 you have english reading class, at 3 o'clock you have to be down at the children's hospital to read for them and then at 5 o'clock you are expected at the ballroom to attend dance class alongside your ladies-in-waiting." she tells me.

"Wait, so you are telling me I have a free time until 12? For three hours?" I ask excitingly and a little stunned by the thought. I have had a crazy schedule since I came here and finally I have a spare time to do what I want. _Wow_.

"Yes" she says and smiles.

"And what about the return of the King and the Princes, do we know when they will arrive?" I ask her.

"No, not exactly, but they are to be expected around 12 or before so just be ready to greet them when they arrive" she tells me with a smile like always.

"Well thank you very much Agnes I really appreciate everything you do for me" I say and smile warmly towards her.

"Thank you miss Clarissa" she says and smiles back. Then she bows and walks out.

After Agnes leaves I finish my breakfast and make my bed. It has been a while since I did that myself. I always used to make my own bed and walk around the castle by myself but since I arrived here in Idris I have started to feel like a real royal but not in a good way. The maids clean my room and sometimes dress me and I am almost everytime followed by a guard even though I am just walking a few meters from my room. I never liked being served like a royal at home so my parents told the maids to reduce their service, not quit it (because then they would be unemployed), but reduce it so I could do some things by myself. It will probably be surprising to Agnes when she comes by my room later and see my room clean but I like it this way, I just haven't been able to do it since I have been too busy since I arrived. I walk into my closet and wonder what I should wear for today. I take a look at all my lovely dresses but none whom I actually love wearing. So I go to the little drawer in the corner of the closet and pick a pair of pants and a nice and lovely sweater, that my grandmother knitted for my a couple of years ago, since it is getting colder by the day outside. After I have put on the clothes I step in front of the long mirror that hangs on my bedroom wall and for the first time in a while I recognize my old self, the red-haired girl who used to pay with the staple boys instead of the 'proper' girls in the court. Of course I will change into a nice dress before the King arrives and before my schedule begins, but for now I just want to have a nice time.

When I open the doors to the hallway I notice my 'not so secret' guard half a sleep up against the wall. I close the door gently to try not to wake him up, I have had enough of guards following me around. When I have tiptoed around the corner I run fast down the stairs and towards the back entrance of the palace. To my relief not a single servant or guard has spotted me yet so I close the back-door gently behind me and walk towards the stables that are located behind the palace, thus the back-entrance. When I enter the staples I am greeted by a young stable boy probably not older than ten or eleven.

"Hello there. Are you the new recruit?" the boy asks me. At first I am surprised by his question but then when I take another look at my outfit I am not surprised by the young boy. I accidentally let out a little laugh. Suddenly the boy's face straightens.

"You are not the new recruit are you?" the young boy asks.

"No, I am…" I pause for a moment. If I told him who I was would he call for my guards?. The boy's innocent -and questioning- eyes keep me from lying to him. "...princess Clarissa Fairchild. But please don't call my guards, I just want to be alone for a bit" I tell the boy. I notice the young boy's big brown eyes get wider as he realizes who I am. His body stiffens as he tries to find the right words to say.

"I..I..I am so sorry your highness" the young boy says as he bows before me.

"No, no of course it is alright" I say and put my hand on his shoulder "What is your name?" I ask him. The boy looks up and smiles.

"My name is Tom but my friends call me Tommy" the boy says with a smile.

"Tommy, do you know where my horse is kept? It is such a big stable" I ask him.

"Yes, I can show you to him" Tommy answers and gestures for me to follow him. "I know every single horse in here, by name and breed" Tommy says proud as he tells me some of their names.

"Do you work here alone?" I ask. In a big stable like this it surprises me to find just one stableboy.

"No, the others are having a break so I am taking care of the stable while they are in their break" he tells me.

Suddenly I hear a familiar neigh. I would recognize that neigh anywhere. When her stall is opened I am greeted by her soft brown muzzle.

"Hey girl" I say to my beautiful horse. It has been a long time since I have seen her. I was not allowed to ride her to Idris so someone else rode her and then I have been too busy to come and see her.

"I have combed her and fed her every day since you arrived" Tommy says from behind me. "She is very friendly" he adds as he walks up to her and pads her side.

"Thank you Tommy. I am really happy to hear that" I tell him and I can see smile widen by that.

"You are most welcome your highness. And do not worry, I won't tell anyone you are here" he says and blinks me. Then he bows and walks away.

"My darling Bella. I am so sorry I haven't had time to visit you" I say as I grab a saddle and put it on her. Bella neighs in dislike as I secure the saddle on her she has never really liked any saddle I put on her. "You don't want the saddle?" I ask her and she neighs in response. "Well then we will just have to ride bareback once again" I tell her and she neighs in delight by that. As I jump onto her I can feel the warmth of her body through me and I relish in it. The smell, the warmth and the touch is enough to make me miss home again but I let it past me.

As we ride out of the stable I wave Tommy. It has been a while since I rode the last time so I am a bit rusty. "Let's just go slow this time" I say to Bella as we ride away from the palace and out of the city. The green grounds and the trees welcome us when we ride away from the city and into the fields. A few farmers working on the fields wave to us as we ride past them. Oh, how I have missed this; riding bareback and through fields and fields of grass, crops and trees, taking in every bit of nature that we pass.

After a while we stop next to a forest, not a big one but not a small one either. The forest is located a little uphill so we can see pretty much over all the fields and to the city. I reach for a apple hanging from a tree and feed it to Bella. "Thank you for taking things slowly with me, I appreciate it" I thank her and kiss her head. Then I grab myself a apple and eat it slowly on her back watching the sun reaching its highest peak over the valley. "The sun! Crap" I say to myself as I realise that it is almost noon and the King and the Princes must be arriving any time now. "Maybe I am able to see them from here" I say to myself as I feed Bella the rest of my apple. A few miles from here I can see about 15 men on horses, it must be them. "If we hurry and try to stay as low as possible we can probably slide right past them without them noticing and arrive at the castle before them" I say to Bella. Suddenly I hear a hiss down under us and although I know where the sound comes from I am too afraid to look. A small rattlesnake crawls from underneath Bella and hisses at her feet. "No Bella, please do not look" I say in fear as she turns her head towards the snake. The moment she sees the snake is the moment I started to fear for my life. She jumps in scare and starts sprinting away in fear.

* * *

 **Aaaaand that's it for today!  
Hope you liked this short and subtle chapter but I feel it is needed in between the other ones. I am really sorry about the wait but I just finished finals and am therefore back in business!  
If you enjoyed the chapter or have any questions about anything don't be afraid to leave a review or a massage and I will answer :)**

 **Until next time...xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

 _Jace's POV_

Four days have gone by hunting and drinking wine and beer with father, Sebastian and other members of the court. I love going on hunting trips with my buddies but these ones, hunting trips with the court is a different kind of entertainment. It is okay I guess. I just can not wait to go home and teach Max archery and sword skills and talk to sweet Clarissa. It surprises me that a princess, a lady, can be so entertaining and sweet. I love talking to her and I really enjoy her company. I was a little disappointed to hear that she and Sebastian were going to have a private dinner together but I understand her situation; she is to be wed to either one of us and she wants to get to know both of us as much as she can. But isn't father the one who decides who she marries? I am disturbed from my thoughts as Sebastian rides up next to me. Sometimes his sole presence can be disturbing.

So, are you excited to see Clarissa again?" Sebastian asks me.

His constant questions about me and Clarissa are starting to annoy me. It brings up memories from when we were little. Sebastian used to obsess over the things I had that he wanted, like toys or horses and even maids. Sebastian always wanted the best of the best and once he had set his sight on something there was no turning back. But it can't be like that with Clarissa, can it? I have had girl-friends before and there was no problem with that except my father did not want me to hang around girls my age unless they were princesses. So why this sudden possessive' interest in Clarissa?

"What do you mean by excited?" I ask him back as to try to derail the first question.

"It is just a question brother. No need to get defensive" he says and I can sense some insecurity beneath it.

Couple of moments later I hear a woman's scream. I stop and so do everyone else. I turn my head back, towards the scream and there I see a woman trying to stop on a running mad-horse. The horse is heading towards the meadows where farmers are working.

"Everyone head on home I'll help her" I yell so everyone can hear. The men nod and start pacing towards the palace. I can see Sebastian is staring at the woman too. Suddenly I hear another scream. The horse has started to run faster, I can see the woman is starting to loose her grip on the leash. On my horse I start running towards her before she hits one of the farmers working on the fields.

"Stop Belle, stop please stop!" she yells at her horse a few meters in front of me. Her voice reminds me of someone.

"Miss, I am on my way!" I yell at her to calm her down. Her horse is going too fast.

The woman then turns her head in my direction. Clary.

"Jace! Oh, Jace. Please help me!" Clary screams in front of me.

Suddenly I feel a flush of adrenaline run through me, and I don't know how, but my horse starts running faster, I am getting near her.

"Clary! Hand me your leash!" I yell at her when my horse runs up beside her. She hesitates for a moment, afraid to let go of the leash, but then she hands it over with one hand, the other holding the horse's mane. I take the leash and as I slowly start slowing my horse's pace her horse follows until we have stopped. I get off my horse and give Clary's horse a carrot from my bag to calm it down.

"Are you alright Clary?" I ask her as I walk up to her. She is still holding a firm grip to her horse's mane and staring blankly forward. I reach for her hand trying to get her attention. Suddenly I hear someone coming from behind me. I turn around to see my brother's 'fake' worried face watching Clary. He get's off his high horse, literally, and walks up to us. He gestures for me to step aside.

"Clarissa, why don't you get off the horse?" he says mildly and reaches for her hips. She doesn't even flinch as he lifts her off the horse. Sebastian, always the hero. He takes a step back.

"Clarissa, are you alrig-" he does not get to finish the sentence as Clarissa runs a couple of meters away and vomits. Sebastian runs after her but I stay behind to give her space. After she has finished vomiting Sebastian hands her a cloth to wipe her mouth and walks beside her towards me.

"Could you walk her horse back to it's stables?" he asks me as he helps Clary up on his horse. He does not wait for my response. "I am going to escort Clarissa home, I will see you there" he says as he gets on his horse behind Clary. I can sense his smirk as he rides past me, holding Clary with one hand. Why did I allow him to stomp all over me and help Clary all by himself? It was I who was supposed to come to the rescue, not him.

* * *

 _Sebastian's POV_

When we arrive at the palace I can feel Clarissa breathe lighter under my arm that holds her tightly, she feels secure. I get off my horse and lift her off it's back. She smiles slightly when I do so, making me feel more victorious from before. Of course Jace had to be the hero, helping her horse calm down, but I was quick to step in and seize the moment. As I look at Clarissa, pondering my next move I can see her hands trembling beside her. I take her right hand in mine, trying to calm her down. She flinches, still a little off from the accident.

"Would you like to get a new horse? I could buy you a new one tomorrow" I ask her, trying to be polite and genuine. Clarissa seems a little off by my question and takes back her hand.

"No, I love Bella. She was just afraid of that snake that scared her. I would not want to trade her for anything in this world. She reminds me of home" Clarissa says calmly but determined. "I think what I need right now is a hot bath and a quiet evening in my bedroom, alone" she points out, suggesting that I leave her.

Why is she not more grateful for my help? Should she not be more grateful? I look at her questioningly and she seems to notice when she smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"But thank you Sebastian. Thank you for helping me" she says and then she walks away, her kiss still warm on my cheek. What is this feeling I feel? Is it irritation? Is it uneasiness? Is it love? No, it cannot be. Although I fancy her I do not love her, she behaves like a child. She does not know how to behave like a woman; silent, calm, forgiving, loving, etc. But one thing is for sure, that I will have her for my wife whatever the cost. Even if it means that I will have to teach her a woman's manners.

* * *

 _Clary's POV_

As I walk away from Sebastian and into the palace I can feel cold tears beginning to crawl from my eyes. I have been trying to keep it together but I can't anymore. Suddenly I feel myself running towards my bedroom trying to hurry before I burst in tears. I enter my chamber, closing the door behind me and let myself fall onto the bed. I cry in silence of my chambers, not wanting anyone to hear me or see me from outside. It is not like I was in a big accident but I was so close to just falling off Bella or crashing into something. I could have killed someone on the way and it would have been my fault, my stupid idea to go alone outside the city where snakes and other creatures lie in hiding waiting to scare anyone or anything that passes their way. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door, but I choose to not answer since I am not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Clary?" Mary says as she enters the room. "We heard what happened, are you alright?" she says as she sits down next to me. When she notices that I only want to cry not talk she starts stroking my hair down to my back. "Kenna is making you a hot bath, doesn't that sound good?" she says in the most sweetest voice possible. I only nod my head but that is enough for Mary to understand me. "Good, come on now. We don't want to keep the bath waiting now do we?" she says as she pulls me up from the bed and leads me towards the bathroom. As I enter the bathroom, Kenna is pouring the last bucket of hot water into it.

"You like roses don't you?" Kenna asks as she opens a bottle of fragrance and pours it into the bath. She then smells the bottle and hands it to me. "It's good, isn't it?" I nod my head as the smell of roses lurks up my nose. It's good.

"Thank you girls for always being there for me, I appreciate it" I tell them and smile. They repeat the gesture and then they leave, leaving me alone with my thoughts. They have always known how to act around me when all I need is alone time and solitude. They truly are my best friends. I take my clothes off and dip my toe in the water, it's quite hot but instead of waiting I go into the bathtub, one foot at a time. As I lie in the bath I can feel my nerves getting calmer and calmer by the minute but then a certain thought popps into my mind leaving me at unease. "Was I rude to Prince Sebastian today?" I ask myself as I lie in the bath. I did barely talk to him when he so nicely escorted me back home and held my hand when it started to shake and I only told him so rudely that I didn't want another horse. "How can I let myself be so irrational and rude to the Prince? I should know how to act like a proper lady, I am a princess after all" I think to myself as I lie in the warm tub. By the time I get up the bubbles have almost all disappeared and the scent of roses has vanished although it has stuck to my skin.

I have made a decision about prince Sebastian, and as I dress into one of my nice blue dresses I go over how I will tell him my decision. I for once want to look like a proper lady. As I walk down the hall I realize that I have no idea where he is so I decide to ask a young servant passing me, holding a bunch of towels.

"Sorry, do you know where prince Sebastian is?" I ask the young boy.

"Your highness," the boy bows, "I think prince Sebastian is in the main hall with the men of the court. If I am not mistaken they are planning how to proceed in the war" the boy tells me and bows again.

"Thank you young man" I say politely and hand him a dime. The boy smiles and accepts the money and nods politely.

As I enter the main hall I notice that there is no women inside, the boy was not joking when he said "the men of the court". I immediately draw their attention as I walk towards them.

"Clarissa my dear, what is it you need?" the King says from his throne.

"I have only come to talk to Sebastian" I say and take a little bow before them to show them I can be courteous. I notice that Sebastian and Jonathan, whom I had not noticed, both turn their heads by my words.

"Well, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" Sebastian says as I walk up to him.

I bow again before him. "I only wished to ask you if you were still interested in having a lovely dinner with me" I say, "I am more than delighted to enjoy an evening with you". Sebastian smiles victoriously. I know he knows that Jace is watching us.

"Of course my dear Princess. I am even more pleased to ask you to come by my chambers tonight? For a dinner of course" he says powerfully so everyone can hear. I can feel everyone's eyes on me, waiting for my response.

"Yes, that would be nice" I tell him.

"Fantastic, I will send my servant to accompany you to my chambers tonight" he says definitely.

I smile and bow as I prepare to leave the room. This happened a little bit more quicker than I thought. I was prepared to have dinner with him in the next few days, not tonight. But if I am to prove to him that I am a lady, then I will have to do what he wants.

* * *

 _Jace's POV_

The moment Clary closes the door, the men are back in business. A couple of men shout in frustration at each other and a few others stare at the military model, the map. As I stare at them, Sebastian approaches me. I have a feeling I know the content of his speaking.

"Well, that was nice. Wasn't it?" He asks me as he stops beside me, staring at the map.

"Sure, why not" I say uninterested in his topic. I suggest a movement to the men, and some fuss while others ponder the move.

"I am more than excited to have her visit me in my chambers tonight" he says conceited.

"Good for you" I say, trying to focus on the military strategy.

"Perhaps we will do something more than wine and dine" he says like a snake, walking to my other side.

"Like what? Play scrabble?" I say and laugh. I can sense that Sebastian is a little off by my comment, it gives me a moment of victory before he speaks again.

"No. Something you and the little princess have never done before" he hisses in my ear. This time, I am taken aback by his words. I turn to him and drag him a little to the side where nobody can hear us.

"You snake. You won't touch her" I say definite and convincingly. Sebastian only laughs and pats my shoulder.

"Oh my boy. You are far too easy. Why would I sleep with her? She needs to be pure, a virgin if she is to marry me" he says as he walks back to the men. I know he is playing with me, I know his game. The worst thing is that I do not know how he will play it. The only thing I can think about is Clary. I care for her deeply and I do not want to see him toy with her like a lost puppy, she is not like that. But she can be a bit submissive and I know that Sebastian has noticed it too, and that scares me.

* * *

 **WOW. I had completely forgotten my stories. What happened? I hope my inspiration comes back and turns into more writing.**

 **Until the next chapter... XOXO**


End file.
